Blood memories in time
by wytchkat
Summary: Sometimes being the Pythia's apprentice isn't all its cracked up to be


Here we go...inspiration after so long! I know my O.C. may seem a little sue-ish,but give her a chance. She just Need's some real world experience. I'm also looking for a beta...someone have pity on me please. All mistakes are my own. All characters belong to Karen Chance (except those that are mine of course!) and I bow to this Goddess of Vampiric fiction for giving us such wonderful men to play with,I'll put them back when I'm done....(fingers crossed and creeping off)

Blood Memories in Time

Chapter One:

Silviu,The leader of the Boyer's smiled cruelly as two of his hired henchman held the young prince between them. He seemed resilient,this one. The prince's father had escaped,but Silviu knew that he would come back for his eldest son. That was his weakness,his children. Silviu stepped forward,looking at the young man again. His body bled from numerous places from the lash. Dirt caked his body and near some of the still bleeding wounds from when they had drug him behind the horses.

His long brown black hair hung limp and tangled,obscuring his eyes. Silviu's lip curled into a snarl. How much suffering had the prince's eyes seen? The answer to that lay in the Boyer's mind...not near enough. Silviu snatched the prince's head from his chest,while the men holding him tightened their grip. Brown gold eyes met his in defiance. Silviu smiled at the prince. His body was almost broken,yet he still could look as if only his body would act;he would try and resist still. Silviu spoke to him, 'Almost I hate to punish such a strong spirit for the sins of the father..almost."

If the prince could of spoke he would have cursed his captors. His windpipe had been all but crushed by ropes earlier in the day. Even he did not understand why he still lived. He was so weak,but still the blackness would not grant him peace,some how he still clung to walked back to the campfire that burned brightly. He stopped long enough to grab a thick leather mitt. He used this mitt to remove an iron poker that had been heating in the flames,it's tip glowed sunrise red. Had the prince watched the sunrise this morning,had he enjoyed the sight? Silviu did not care,for he would make certain that those eyes never looked upon anything ever again.

The prince's gaze lingered on the hot poker. So,he was to be castrated. He almost expected that. With his two younger brothers being held captive by the turks,there was only he to carry on the bloodline. He bit his bottom lip,never looking away as Silviu approached. He could not fight or escape,but he could show courage before the pain he knew was coming became too much to bare. Silviu strode closer,hate shimmering in his eyes.

Silviu's was impressed by the young prince's defiance of him. Yes,The boy was every inch the son of Dracul. He might of made a good ruler,but his blood was tainted,he had to be disposed of so that a puppet king could be chosen to rule. His very courage was the prince's death sentence.

'Hold his head." Silviu said gruffly.

He watched in pleasure as the prince's eye's widened,suddenly unsure of his intent. This would erase the light from those eyes.

The prince struggled feebly against the hands That held him,and felt a third jerk his head back by his hair,holding his head still. Silviu advance with the poker. moving it up to groin,then chest,and finally head level. No,The prince thought wildly,this was beyond even the worse torture in the time of war....surly he did not plan to....

The pain was incredible as the poker met first with his left eye,then his right. His captors released him and he fell,writhing to the ground. Silent screams poured from a throat that could no longer make noise.

Silviu looked on with fascination and just a touch of fear. The prince had not given into the pain and flailed uselessly about on the ground. What he had just done should have at least rendered him henchmen looked unsure themselves. He snapped out an order to them;

"Dig a grave,he will have met his maker by the time we lay him in it."

The men hastened away,wanting to be far from the prince who still lived,but shouldn't have.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Kat watched the scene unfold from the forest shadows,sick to her stomach. Only self preservation had kept her silent. The brutality she had just witnessed was appalling. The worse part was that she had no idea how to leave this place. This was the last time she trusted any damn mage. Sure,it had sounded like a good deal. Come with me the mage Pritkin had said-no more living on the streets. We can teach you a trade he said,you'll be apprentice to the Pythia. Hell,Kat hadn't even known what a Pythia was. It sounded good though,three meals a day and a roof over her head;he had even said she'd have money of her own. But now she was stuck...the last she'd seen Cassie was when they were shifting..something about her wanting to understand her boyfriend better. Now here she was trapped in a medieval war zone,and the only person she recognized was being buried alive. Sometimes the streets were a safer place to be,she thought.

A/N: So here ends chapter one. Please read and review!


End file.
